sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Reset
Sonic For Hire: Reset (Season 6 Finale) is the thirteenth episode and season finale of the sixth season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the seventy-eight episode overall. In this episode, the fate of the world now depends on Sonic and the others before everything gets destroyed. About * Plot After Sonic, Tails, Eggman, Knuckles, and Jim discover the temporal copies from the last episode, Sonic mentions that what they're looking at isn't right. Knuckles disagrees, mentioning that he thinks the boxing gloves on his clone look right to him. Tails agrees that isn't right, and they should kill the clones before things get really crazy. Sonic, already snapping his clone's neck (or vice versa?), has already been half-paying attention. Knuckles punches his clone off the platform as Eggman uses a laser in his mech to vaporize his. As Sonic kicks his clone's corpse off the platform, he asks what is supposed to happen now. The answer is received in a the form of a cluster of the sky crumbling into pixels. Eggman compares the pixels falling on his head to bird shit, which he mentions is good luck. Tails judges from the white clump of nothing in the sky as evidence that the universe is falling apart. He tells Jim that they have to kill themselves to fix everything. Sonic gets excited at this news, until Tails clarifies that they have to kill the past versions of themselves, leaving Sonic disappointed. Soon, the party have moved to Jim's house, with Sonic noticing that Bob the Killer Goldfish is still dead. Jim appears with his past self. Tails is angered by this, mentioning Jim is supposed to kill himself. Jim mentions that he tried, only to be distracted when his past self starts flexing on how good looking he is. Much to Sonic's fear, baby worms come crawling in, asking for "Daddy", revealing that Jim had sex with himself! As Jim's place begins crumbling, Tails tells everyone not to panic, promising to kill himself now. The group are then transported to a retro version of MS Paint, where the past Earthworm Jim gets erased. After briefly turning back to normal, they appear in the forms of characters from Sonic Blast Man. Surprisingly, the guys are soon transported to the real world, being turned into crayon drawings being taped onto spoons in a sandbox. Eggman loves being a flat drawing, turning around to show off how skinny he is now. Sonic is anything but pleased, disturbed by how weird Knuckles looks and how he doesn't say anything. Jim tells everyone to calm down, and that everyone is getting out of here, before expressing doubts himself. The guys are once again turned back to normal, but have been displayed over various pieces of live action footage. Over clips of time-lapse footage of a busy city intersection, a fox prowling in the snow, and eggs being dropped in slow motion, Eggman whether Jim having sex with himself counts as either "gay or masturbation". The guys are put back in Jim's place, and immediately start running. The guys pass through a crumbling Dig Dug, a crumbling Oregon Trail, and even a crumbling Dream Land. Kirby is seen in the decaying ruins of his home, having become immensely fat and claiming not to have seen everyone in 2 years. When they ignore him, Kirby says that he'll kill them. The five-some end up back at Sonic's apartment. Tails mentions that he never got a chance to kill himself, since he was looking forward to it. The apartment itself begins crumbling, causing everyone to panic about the supposed "game over". The only one not freaking out is Sonic, who mentions that he "was hoping it would never come to this." Sonic proceeds to goes to a giant Sega Genesis never before seen in his apartment and ultimately pushes the reset button. The screen comes pitch black, flickers blue, and turns white, displaying Sega's startup screen from the original Sonic the Hedgehog. The guys are revealed to have survived! Thanks to the reset however, they've all become differently colored squares. The blue square known as Sonic comes in, and tells the rest of his crew that they are welcome. At the Lowbrow screen, Pixel Sonic comes onscreen, thanking viewers for watching "our weird, short season finale" He also mentions that the final season of ''Sonic For Hire ''will be airing later in the year, remarking on what a crazy and mostly stupid ride it has been. He also tells the viewers to leave comments on how they think the series should end, his personal suggestion being a type of "hooker/lotto/jackpot". He also mentions, over the second ending screen, for viewers to check out Lowbrow's new series, ''Morty Kombat, ''a sneak peak of which is shown after he is finished talking. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Dr. Eggman *Earthworm Jim *Knuckles the Echidna *Pooka *Fygar *Lil' Boone (cameo) *Kirby *Bob the Killer Goldfish (deceased) Gallery File:Sonic For Hire - Reset (Season 6 Finale)|Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season Finale